


Memories of the dawn

by Scarlettkey



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Depressed Tony Stark, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Tony Stark, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlettkey/pseuds/Scarlettkey
Summary: Tony just cant accept the fact that they're gone and its all his fault but Rhodey is there to comfort and hold him in his arms for however long it takes to get his point across..Tony Stark is truly loved.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 23





	Memories of the dawn

Memories of the dawn 

It was a normal stressful night in the empty Avengers compound, with Tony waking up from his nightmares and dragging himself to the kitchen for a cup of ‘the only thing that keeps him functioning day in n’ day out’ coffee. “Friday time?” He asked while pouring himself a cup. “It’s currently 3:00 in the morning boss, not to mention your heart rate is elevated and stress signals are increased, but I am sure you already knew that.” Tony lazily smirked around his prized red and gold coffee cup that totally has nothing to do with his ego. Which it didn't, Rhodey had given it to him as a congrats for surviving Captain America's temper tantrum, of course after a promising Rhodey the Mother Hen lecture of ‘‘Don't you ever do that again!!” 

“So much sass already Fri?” “I'm not sure what you mean by that boss, just stating the facts.” F.R.I.D.A.Y said in her usual monotone voice which clearly was to cover up her snark. Tony shook his head amusingly while heading over to the overly large couch that sat in front of an also overly large Stark flat-screen. He sat down on the center cushion planning to read over some documents he received from Pepper yesterday but his mind had different plans. 

The couch, the room, the air...it was empty, just too empty. Flashbacks of _Steve and him cuddling filled his mind with Tony’s legs settled across Natasha’s soft thighs as her head leaned on Bruce’s shoulder. On a usual night, Clint would be yelling at Thor who was threatening to break the whole game console because he kept losing at the “stupid mortals games”. Even though it wouldn't have mattered if he did; Tony would just buy a new one, it sure won't be the first time things have been broken by someone’s anger issues. But when things carried on for far too long,_ _Natasha_ _would get up from her relaxing place and go Black Widow on their asses, well mostly Clint’s ass. And that never failed to make Tony laugh till he was clutching his stomach which caused Steve who also was chuckling, to tighten his arm around Tony’s waist so Tony wouldn't fall off the couch. Tony got his fair share of glares but they only made him smile. J.A.R.V.I.S would end up changing it to some classic cheesy movie to settle everyone down, but somehow it did the opposite for Tony. He’d get restless and invade everyone's personal space, he’d switched to the next host when he became uncomfortable. From hugging the legs of a guy who turned green when angry to occupying the lap of a powerful Norse God. He did not care and surprisingly the rest of the Avengers didn't either, in fact they’d adjust themselves to make Tony comfortable to his liking. Yet as always, by the end of the movies, he’d end up back into Steve’s arms, fast asleep on the not so empty couch_. 

When Tony came back to his senses, his mug had been sat down on the new glass coffee table and his body had unconsciously moved to the left corner of the couch, which was not surprising, since it _was_ his and Steve's place. As Tony blinked away his tears the feeling of disgust and shame filled his stomach. He didn't need this, he didn't need those memories, he didn't need those people. He should be over it, he should be stronger than this, he should, he should, he should-. Trying to block the negative thoughts Tony tried to take a deep breath but realized he couldn't, his throat had closed up, his chest started to ache and his lungs decided to stop working. Tony knew what was happening but was still wondering where the damn particles that help him breathe went? Did they just decide to up and run like a cheating husband? Tony right then and there promised to sue every tree, every plant for their crappy oxygen making. 

The frantic Irish accented voice yelling “Boss, Boss!” filled his ears as he tried to catch his breath and calm down. He managed to croak out a yes to let F.R.I.D.A.Y know he heard her. “Oh good you're responsive, boss you are experiencing a panic attack, I recommend letting me contact Ms. Potts or Colonel Rhodes to assist you.” Her voice was calm but stern making it clear he should contact one of them, it was the _safest_ choice after all. 

But Tony was a stubborn fool and he really didn't want to bother them with his meaningless issues, besides Pepper is already running his company and Rhodey, well he's done and been through so much already, he’s the captain of the so called avengers now so he ought to have his plate full, they deserve their beauty sleep. 

“No Fri, I've got this under control, no need to bother those good people.” Saying this Tony somehow pulled himself up to his feet, but that only made things worse. He has to get through this, he’s Iron man after all, he built a suit surrounded by terrorist in a cave while strapped to a car battery, he flew a nuke into the portal, fully ready to risk himself for others safety, he brought himself back from that witch Wanda’s mind games with Ultron, while losing...Jarvis in the processes— he survived Captain America slamming the all righteous shield into his already broken chest, for Steve’s ‘not so dead’ hydra assassin boyfriend: Bucky Barnes. 

Tony in fact had already forgiven Bucky, since it technically wasn't his fault for killing his parents but Steve, well Steve was another case, Steve had lied to him for who knows how long. Sure they had already broken up but this was important information that Steve had no right to keep from Tony. Tony might not have memory of being found in the icey bunker but he sure as hell remembers the after effects and Rhodey definitely remembers too. Since Rhodey was the first face and pair of arms he woke up to. Despite Rhodey being in a wheelchair, that didn't stop him from gently draping his body over Tony’s injured one in a bed obviously made for a single person. 

Tony realized even the smallest thought of Rhodey helped him calm down, maybe he should call him-. “Boss, Colonel Rhodes is on his way up for his daily visit of morning coffee, I’ve informed him of your situation since your levels have not evened out to safe numbers.” F.R.I.D.A.Y’s relieving news echoed in his ears, thank God for Rhodey and his need for coffee in the morning. Tony never felt such happiness from the familiar ‘ping’ of the elevator. However that happiness was soon drowned out by the desperate calls of his name and the mechanical warring of metal braces -that still needed work- which could only belong to his favorite honeybear. Not only did guilt fill his stomach from causing worry to his friend once again, but the reminder of the injuries Rhodey acquired in civil war still sting in the back of his head. Tony Should have been able to protect his friend, he should have been the one to take the hit. 

“Tony why didn’t you call me?!” Rhodey’s voice cracked. If it were any other situation Tony would have chuckled but all he wanted was to bury himself in his best friend’s arms. “I didn’t want to worry you, I thought I had it under contr-.” Tony’s words became muffled as Rhodey pulled him into a hug causing his face to smush against Rhodey’s chest. Tony didn’t mind one bit, in fact he welcomed it. Having someone he trusted with his life so close helped him. “I know you did, and I know you’re strong but Tony you know it's requested to call someone when a panic attack arises.” Tony breathes in Rhodey’s familiar scent trying to get his thoughts together. ‘I disappointed him again, goddamnit.’

“Hey I can hear what you're thinking and I don't like it, whatever negative thought you have right now, it's not true.” Rhodey said into Tony’s hair. Tony mumbled something incoherent and refused to lift his head. “Look at me Tony.” Rhodey waited till Tony’s tear stained light brown eyes met his own concerned dark ones. “There's that million dollar face I want to see.” Tony’s face scrunched in fake offense at his friend’s words. “A million? Im insulted, you know this face is worth a billion to a trillion.” Rhodey scoffed, but didn't say anything as Tony helped them both stand up. Rhodey laid his hand on Tony’s shoulder in a comforting but firm jestured. ‘Uh oh’ passed in Tony’s head. Tony knew what was coming, he could hear the disappointment in Rhodey’s voice already, he could see the conversation of Rhodey wanting to help, ending with Tony yelling at him..ending with Rhodey walking away frustrated..ending with Tony crying nonstop, ending with him feeling so much self hate... ending with him all alone. But as well as Tony knew Rhodey, Rhodey knew Tony a little bit better. To Tony’s surprise Rhodey didn't lecture him, instead he was pulled into a hug that could very well cut off his breathing supply. Too shocked to return or pull back, Tony just accepted the hug. 

“Look I know things are complicated but come on, when have they ever been easy for us? You're my best friend Tones and I'm gonna be here for you, whether it be fighting a swarm of aliens to protect the world, or when you're just plain lonely and need someone to watch your favorite classics with you...i'll be there.” Rhodey felt the warm drop of tears on his shoulders and just hugged Tony tighter. “God Rhodey, you have me crying like a teenage girl on hormones.” Tony huffed through his own sobs. “Yeah well, you sure do have the attitude of one, always having something to say back.” Rhodey replied while pulling away from the warm embrace with a soft smile. “I'll have to agree with colonel Rhodes here boss, you do have frequent mood swings.” F.R.I.D.A.Y’s unexpected voice broke through the speakers. Tony glared up at the ceiling at her remark, then glared at Rhodey for laughing. “You know what, I'm tired of you both tag teaming me, where’s the respect?! In my own home.. I can’t believe it.” Tony walked away exclaiming with his hands dramatically making movements in the air. “Oh come on Tones, we’re just messing around, you know we love you.” Rhodey said, catching up to Tony. “Yeah I'm starting to doubt you on that.” Tony muttered under his breath, ignoring the comforting weight of Rhodey’s arm swung around his shoulder. As they made their way to Tony’s kitchen, Rhodey’s eyes zeroed in on the -assumed- now cold coffee pot. 

“Hey Fri dear, can you give me the time?” Rhodey asked. “Of course, it's currently 6:35 a.m.” F.R.I.D.A.Y obliged. Surprised laced Tony’s face, he hadn't expected that much time had already passed. “I'm going to go clean up this hot mess of myself and then how bout you and I go out for that morning coffee you didn't get.” Tony said to Rhodey with his usual smirk. “Back to yourself I see and yes I could go for a large coffee right about now.” Rhodey agreed eagerly. “Great! It’s a Date.” Tony shouted as he practically leaped around the corner, causing Rhodey to shake his head, smiling at Tony’s ridiculous antics. ‘What, am I gonna do with him.’

The end.


End file.
